Dragging out secrets
by Bambam3527
Summary: Jacob has lost his family and refuses to try any more. Sam steps up to the plate and takes care of the wolf. The two find love and produce children. Now stop reading this and let their future unfold.
1. Sleeping suprise

I am a new author, and this is my first chapter of my first story. I enjoy anyone's input on my work and will shape my story as it goes.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V. **

Nothing had happened today, I simply sat in the room, blasting my music, and looking around my room. Nothing really held value anymore. My king size bed was on the right side of the room, black sheets crumpled due to tossing and turning. The bed was comfortable, but not enough to fill a new void in my emotions. Tiny mahogany end tables on each side held an alarm clock on the right side, remotes of the left. A huge bay window was across from the door, little red cushions to sit on and stuffed animals filled the area in and around the window and floor. Each plush being held a special story for me, that I could not relate to anymore. The exclusion being the solid white wolf, which is what I looked like in my wolf form, it even had the light green eyes. The velvet red curtains hung by the window were only to create the dark that I need to sleep, being a light sleeper sucks. And a big piece of dark brown mahogany furniture held my T.V., sound system, and cloths. Nothing. I saw nothing. I had just moved in almost a year ago after I destroyed my old house.

I had been sitting in my room when a loud pounding knock at the front door startled me, I sighed, paused my music, and went down the hall passing many empty rooms used for offices and nothing in particular, then the stairs to open the door. Standing there was Sam, a man about two and a half feet taller than me. I had always had the biggest crush on him, but he is intimidating, and seemed to be a-sexual. He was dressed in a leather jacket, white muscle shirt, loose fitting jeans held by a belt and flip flops. He had just come back from shopping for me with a big smile on his face and boxes of cereal in his hands. I was too torn up to leave the house any more. I motioned for him to bring the food in, because I was not dressed to pick it up from his car. I took the time to excuse myself into the next room, I didn't want to be in his way. It took a few trips but he had my kitchen filled with odds and ends like pasta, cereal, snacks and milk. Jogging into the living room, to give a message and a farewell, he found me sobbing. Sam had been standing in the doorway, crossing his arms and leaning to the left. All he could do is look at me sitting on the edge of the fold out couch, curled over myself.

This room had two white couches, at a 90 degree angle, one of which was folded out into a bed for company. Not that I had any, I just liked the ease of watching T.V. downstairs, right next to the kitchen. A flat-screen hung above a mantle, constantly playing some cartoon. The arch into the room was the only entrance, leading from the front room into the moderate sized room. The walls were a wallpaper that i thought was whitty, it looked like bookshelves were on all sides, but there was not a book in sight.

"Please go away Sam, I am in no mood to be yelled at for being weak. I will join the pack soon." It seemed like everyone was working against me lately. My dad had died only a year ago and this alpha had not let on to any emotion to the matter. I was not anti-social, but I have been a recluse for the past few weeks, only leaving once to go to Billy's service. I was numb to losing my father, but I blame it on the fact that I didn't know him that well. All that was left was the pack now because my mother died in the process of birthing me. My brother was a part of the pack, so I had him too I guess. He moved out a long time ago, so he was not affected by the death. On top of everything, my close friend Seth Clearwater had tried to kiss me, which is awkward and inappropriate considering the recent problems. Needless to say, I got in trouble for that failed advance. He couldn't even reach me, which was discouraging to me, I hate being the taller person in any relationship. Seth had always looked up to me, but I was confused when he claimed that he had imprinted the day he went for the kiss.

Sam made his way over to me, consoling me. "Well it seems like we have no choice, you are about to be a junior in high-school next month, and we can't keep up the whole 'home-schooled' look if the pack keeps on showing up where trouble ensues. This is going to help everyone on the reservation to lay low." The response sounded genuine, which tore at my well being.

I fell onto the bed and continued to curled into a tight ball, accepting defeat, and feeling extremely stupid. Sam noticed the shivers, and stripped down, slowly taking off his jacket and then his shirt, stepping out of his flip-flops and moving on to his belt that held up his pants, letting them fall. His plaid boxers that matched mine exactly seemed to be a little tight on him. I think he knew I was staring through my tears. Sam proceeded to lay in front of me, allowing my sobbing body to curl up to his chiseled and defined pectorals, covering us both up with the plush quilt his mom made for me. The scent of expensive cologne met my nose in the close proximity. He placed my head on his left arm, bringing me into a cuddle. Knowing that I was weak and vulnerable only made it easier to wrap his arms around me and lead me into a deep sleep. I didn't often come across as feminine, with my muscular, russet, toned physique, but compared to Sam, I was tiny... delicate... even broken as of late.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

We both slept for about an hour before I woke up, wrapped around Jacob who had stopped his tears well before the sleep. It didn't take long for me to spot the new silver laptop on the edge of the bed, and with Jacob asleep in my arms, I guessed the password in one try. Granted the password being "password1" was not exactly hard, I still felt like a spy. Occasionally the sleeping beta in my arms would sigh or nussel deeper into my chest for warmth, but I only encouraged his actions. With curiosity consuming my thoughts, I found a file titled 'private' which was password protected, "oh you silly boy," I cooed earning a humm from Jacob in his dreams. I forged on. When I scanned over the images in the folder, I gently shook Jacob to life.

Greeted with a tired gaze and sigh. "It must be late, I can survive if you want to go home, thank you for... well, this." he stated motioning to the air around us. It took a minute for the groggy wolf to realize that there was a shine on my face from an electronic device, along with a huge smirk. Jacob didn't know what to expect, but I turned Jacob in my arms to face the homosexual pornographic images on the screen. A slight "oh god" escaping his lips.

"This is certainly not what I expected, and I can't promise you that I will still see you the same anymore." I joked, trying to seem serious. "I thought you were a 'LADIES MAN', this is not exactly ladies. _MAN_." I watched in awe as Jacob slammed the laptop shut, most likely breaking it. His head dropped down on my arm in shame, baring his neck to his alpha which brought out my wolf, telling me to do something. What happened next took us both by surprise, he felt the heat radiating from my crotch rub on his plump cheeks, thrusting slowly, and a leg wrap around his. His legs were opened by mine when I met his neck with my wet mouth, placing it on his rapidly pulsing neck vein.

His little pushes and helpless grunts to flee were fruitless. After refusing to let go, I finally turned Jacob again, now on top of the smaller male who donned beat red cheeks and a scared expression. Jacob was holding onto my biceps which turned me on. He was speechless and confused by my already stiff package. Nudging his knees, I fought my way between his legs, grinding his hips with mine, moving from kissing a neck to plump, slightly open lips. Gentle pecks at first, slightly opening for each contact, until my tongue entered his mouth. As a test, I withdrew my body, enticing a wimpier and Jacob raising his right leg in search of the recently lost friction. I felt a leg wrap around my back, encouraging me to lower myself again, which I met with a deep growl between breaths.

I could tell he was waiting for me to advance more, because I went back to his neck and he gripped my left bicep tighter. I then ran my right hand up, pinning his right hand above him. He ran his left hand from my biceps to my hair, showing me his pleasure. "Sam... You a-are not... mad?..." he got out between moans. No one in the pack knew about me, but they were always sure not to anger me, which is why he didn't stop my advances any more.

"Just shut up and kiss me back, okay?" He silently agreed by pulling me back to him. I rolled over onto my back, bringing Jacob over me. I could see him eyeing my muscle packed torso. I was stronger then him and he always joked about me looking good without a shirt on. I always hoped, but now I could tell he was not joking. He leaned down and continued to let me dominate his mouth. He ran his hands through my hair and I could not resist the urge to grab his butt cheeks and force him to grind me, creating friction between our members. All of the excitement got to him and he basically melted on top of me, his head fell, giving me perfect access to his neck again. I began to nip and lick at his neck, causing his cheeks to become even more red than the past few minutes.

I could tell he was a complete virgin by the tightness I encountered when I slipped my finger in his mouth and down his back. It took a few seconds before my first digit slipped in. Jacob grunted and I could feel him clench "Stop clenching and it will get better" I informed.

"Sam, I can't handle this, I have never done anything remotely like this..." He said into the crook of my neck, sounding pained. He couldn't pull away because I held him to me. "Sam please!..." he finished with a grunt when the second digit forced its way inside. He stopped fighting, and fell onto me. Grinding and fingering for a while seemed to keep his attention on me.

The door had to ring just then! I was glad the pack was worried about their brother, but it was kind of a bad time. Oh well I guess. Jacob seemed agitated in his response, which made him that much hotter now. "Who is it?" he hissed. Because we were close enough to the door, we heard Leah, Seth's sister, giggle and say something inaudible. Jacob stood up from straddling me while pulling his boxers up and walked to the front door, slipping on a robe.

He opened the door a crack and he almost fell on his ass when the first thing he was met with was "You need darker curtains!" The door swung open and he yanked her through the door. "I saw almost everything, and may I say, Sam was never that out right with me, good going!" She only earned a gasp from him, and he dropped to his knees. "Hum, Who am I going to tell first? _Seth_? The _Elders_? Or any one of the pack? I don't know, maybe I should tell whoever I see first!" She obviously didn't know that the room I was in was so close. Well I was about to fix that.

* * *

I know it seems rushed, but it is all explained, please read on.


	2. Reasons

The story has already gotten more attention than I thought it would. I edited the first chapter, more detail and a little more mature ;) Anyways, please re-read, and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Sam used his overpowering alpha order on Leah, booming "You will not tell anyone unless Jacob is okay with it. EVER!" It was about 30 seconds before Sam commanded her to state her business here and leave. She was just here to visit... YEAH RIGHT!

I felt bad, because Sam's secret was now in my hands. Why did he trust me to decide? I was scared because now that I have gotten this attention, would it vanish? I can't handle not having his touch any longer, and I don't even know why I want it so bad. The only thing I was worried about is the others, and the future. I knew that Sam was not worried, but he was a dare devil.

He co-owned his own truck driving business, and he was only 19. He was often on the road, but lately he was back on the reservation. Something 'pulled' him here. He claims it was like he felt he had to be here and he just came home. I didn't understand, but I didn't question him.

He had tried to talk to me some, but I was too deep in thought. 'This is wrong.' 'That shouldn't have happened.' 'How did I end up here?' 'Why did Sam just do that?' Many other things going around my mind, so many that I didn't realize that Sam had left, I knew he would be back tomorrow to cook though. I am too scared to deal with these things like this at the current time. I wanted, no I _needed_ him back. I need his arms around me, his attention. All I had to do was call...

"I'll be there soon." was my greeting, he seemed to know what I wanted. "I just need to talk to the pack first okay?" he seemed to be content with my sigh of approval. I had no idea what he was doing, but I could wait for him. I would just find something to do for a few hours. Pack meetings always took a few hours, and I felt that this wouldn't be any different. Maybe I would just take a nap.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Well it is time to fess up. To the pack, to the elders, to everyone. Except Jacob. I had hinted at it to everyone, but now it was time to spell it out. Many calls have been made in the past few minutes. I called the elders, and the pack, again excluding Jacob. Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea joined by the elders all formed a loose circle near a fire, eating and making small talk. A lush tree line was close by, which held the secrets of the tribe. The place carried the scent of the forest, just like Jacob, things always reminded me of him.

"I have an important announcement to make to everyone here." I said with worry in my voice. "I imprinted." Finally I choked out. "A few years ago. It was hard to hide, but there it is."

Hushed whispers went through the others. Quietly they conversed about the matter, many minutes of me awkwardly waiting went by before they produced two questions. "Who is the one you have imprinted on? and why have you waited so long to tell us about this joyous news?" the elder spoke up.

I am ready I kept on telling myself, I am ready! "Jacob Black." It just slipped out and I was met with many gasps and a look of hatred from Seth, the one who extremely 'loved' Jacob. "I waited as to not scare him. He had not yet phased, and he wouldn't have understood. That and obviously we can not continue the bloodline that is so precious to the tribe."

Seth was the next to speak up, with anger clearly laced in his tone "Why didn't he imprint back then huh? You are a filthy little liar! You just want to use him as a scapegoat for not having a girlfriend yet!" he snapped with a sneer. "This is pathetic, and why is he not here?"

Anger took over. That was no excuse for my words that followed though "He has not returned the imprint because he is grief struck! You are so fucking stupid you little boy! You have not imprinted, and you claim you have! That is naive, just like you!" Jealousy is uncalled for. "I know my feelings are true and you are over here wasting my time worrying because you want him." I took a breath to keep from phasing, and continued "I didn't tell him because he didn't know about imprinting, and then when he finally did phase, it was a result of loss, so his mind has been on his father. I did not inform the pack or the elders because we are both males, and I don't know how that settles things being as we are both alphas."

The elders all shared a look and obviously all thought in unison. "My son," the clan elder addressed "Imprints are worshiped, no matter the bizarre pair. The fact that you have imprinted on young Jacob merely means that you can start a family with him." the words caused me to become speechless, along with the pack. "we know of his troubles, and you have returned, you said you felt you didn't know why, but deep down, you knew. You knew that without you, Jacob would have been buried with his father." the words pierced my heart while also bringing me joy. "You are going to have to keep a close watch on him. He is not ready for life alone as he has proved by staying at his home, neglecting his most basic needs. No-one will stop you from moving to his house, and when you do, he is likely to return your love..."

"You mean we can have children together?" I blurted out, hoping I didn't sound disgusted. I was truly blessed, but I was not sure how everything would work, him being male and all. "How is this possible?" I pressed.

"His mother died at his birth, as you know. But what you, or anyone else did not know was that he contributed to her death. The pregnancy was normal for the most part, but her child had used some of her genetic makeup to make, well ovaries in a way. We think that there are organs in Jacob that will allow him to birth young of his mate, that mate being you." The elders talked like this was a subject that I had studied. "There is believed to be a skin flap disconnecting his bowls from the area where the child is to be held. We do not know about how many children are possible, however the future is but a step away."

"Does this mean that he will go into heat like a dog or something? And he can only have my children?" I questioned, feeling that a great responsibility has been placed on my 'gear'.

"Now go boy, be with him." the elder shushed, ordering me.

With that I was off, straight to him, to tell him what I had learned.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2! Will Sam tell? or will he wait for Jacob? Review, and recommend my story to others!


	3. Uncharted Territory

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was at his driveway, and I knew he was asleep, so I went home for a change of vehicle, and cloths. I choose my suit with a red dress shirt. The one I knew Jacob liked. A deep sea blue finish covered a massive hunk of metal. Three stripes of silver rounded the machine matching the shimmer of the chrome wheels, exhaust pipes, and other decorations. On top of the truck is a row of cab lights, which matched lights on the bottom of the truck. At night the lights glittered and shone like stars reflecting on the sea. The steps leading to the truck were easy for me to use, but I have long legs. I pulled myself up into my rig, checking to make sure the keys were in the ignition. Hopping into the truck and flicking the ignition, I heard the monster I named Andrew roar to life. With little hesitation, I drove down the few streets to Jacob's house and hopped out, not shutting the truck down when exiting.

I think he was waiting for me to return, because he was sitting in the living room, watching some cartoon on the T.V. eating some cereal I had purchased for him. With a half smile that was obviously forced. "Is that Andrew out there?" he sighed "you are leaving again huh?" He seemed hurt. No shit he was hurt, his features all told me he wanted me to stay.

"Get dressed please? Something nice." He raced up stairs, leaving me to wash his bowl, and return to the truck. Finished, he bolted down the stairs and out of the door, almost slamming into me. I knew he would like it, so I opened the passenger door for him, and said "Its time for you to get out of the house. Lets go to diner and a drive in movie." I was glad that we have a drive in movie in Forks, it was one of the few attractions.

"Is there a reason for this occasion? Or are we just doing things to do them?" Jacob challenged.

"I have a reason, just get in the truck and I will tell you everything, okay?" He minded my words and climbed in with my help. I couldn't help but stare at his butt on his way up, it looked absolutely enchanting in his tight black dress pants. He looked down at me in anticipation. I simply shut the door and walked to my side, climbing in and staring into his eyes. "I don't know how else to say it, but I... Well, I kind of, well, I..." Fuck why was it so hard? I had all of this courage radiating from me earlier. It just left. "_Imprinted._" I finished, willing the truck to move.

"Am I meeting her tonight then?" he let out in a low-spirited query.

To that I did not reply, I just drove down the driveway and took a left. We ended up in town. It was nearly 7:30. The movie started at 10, so I figured we had time to eat. We ended up at 'Stone Oak Steakhouse' Which was fancy, and expensive. He seemed to get discouraged, I could tell he was thinking about what kind of woman I was meeting here, but boy was he wrong. I told him I would be right out and he hopped down from the truck and shut the door. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my great grandmother's ring. I knew it would fit him, it had to. It was not fancy, just a silver band that was able to connect with a wedding ring when time, I had added an engraving on the inside that read "Uley family" in cursive, definitely more sentimental than monetary value. I only had time to place the ring in my pocket before he ripped the door open and demanded we get the 'stupid' dinner over with.

We stood in line and he kept on whispering hateful things to me, things like "She better be hot." The whole time I was wondering why he was so angry. We obviously almost fucked not but 5 hours ago. I was not mad at all though, I just listened, I know he would shut up in about an hour.

The wait was expected to be extremely long, but I slipped the maître d $500, which got Jacob's attention. We were seated immediately.

I was glad that Jacob looked older than 17, and I looked older as well, which meant my plan wouldn't look weird. We ordered, and Jacob kept his eyes on the one empty seat between us. Waiting for some finely dressed woman to sit down and steal my attention. Before our food arrived, I excused myself to the restroom, which made my company fidget in his spot. The staff were all overjoyed when I had alerted them to my intentions, and asked for help. I gave them the ring and asked them to kindly send a waitress with their best champagne and the ring.

I sat back down to Jacob on his phone, his brother Paul probably, I needed to speak up. "Are you excited to be out of the house? It must have been depressing lately with only me for company." He looked up, pursing his lips. If I were really to get married to someone, would it really be like this? Well I didn't have to worry about that, that was not my intention. "Are you angry Jacob? I never intended to harm your feelings."

"I just want to return to my little cave, after meeting the one you intend to marry." He forced at me with a huff.

"You already know who it is Jacob."

"LEAH? _REALLY_? I knew it was not over between you two." every word just seemed silly to me, because he was skipping over himself, and assuming that I was straight.

The cute waitress came out as planned, dressed elegantly in a floor length red gown and matching heels, with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She was confused by Jacobs glare, but set the glasses down behind the flower centerpiece to hide the ring. The champagne was poured and she gave me the glasses, I handed the rightful one to Jacob and he gulped the liquid slowly, stopping when he felt something touch his luscious lips. He was placing the glass on the table, and I was already in position, on my knee. The people all around us seemed to understand and turned in their places to witness the spectacle. "Jacob Eupherium Black," I stated with confidence as I reached into his empty glass, the look on his face was priceless, he couldn't break the eye contact. "I had every intention of being subtle, but I think if I ask now, then things would be easier. So um, do you want to get married?"

Tears escaped his eyes, he almost whimpered when he lunged for me. He hugged me so tightly that I almost passed out. No answer was good enough for his mind to form the words. He just nodded on the crook of my neck. Spilling all of the tears of joy he had. I just let him cry, We ended up sitting on the floor for a minute before he pulled his face out of my neck. "Hey Sam?" He cried. "There was no girl, huh?"

"No Jake, there was not." I said with a smile. We finished our meals with constant congratulations, and left. The ride to the movie was packed with questions. I did my best to answer, and explained that I was moving in with him. The pack had moved my belongings to his house while we were at the dinner, which was a welcomed surprise to Jacob. He was all for starting out life together.

* * *

Now all there is to tell the story about is their life, I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but there is what happened.


	4. Returned

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The post proposal vibes were obviously on his mind. I wish we were in his car so I could hold his hand, but he needs both hands to drive his big rig. Which by the way, I find completely sexy. Just something about the way he is able to control something so massive, like his wolf. It had taken almost a year to figure out that I was alone, and a brief minute to figure out that I didn't have to be. Sam loved me, and he had imprinted on me. I was beyond ecstatic, there were just no words for how glad I was that he came back. I just thought that imprints came in pairs.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I first phased moments after finding my father dead, I was only 16, how was I expected to deal with the loss of my only family member that I lived with? I didn't have the absolute best relationship with him, but it was not a bad person, he was just never there to fight with. I felt extremely depressed and scared. Depressed because I would never see my dad again, he would never be there just to say hello to, and I would miss that the most. But scared too because I found his body, and he had used drugs. He overdosed which killed him, and caused me to phase. Sam was on a long haul back to Forks then, with his rig 'Andrew', when he had gotten a text saying that a new wolf with great power had destroyed my house.

It was not much of a house really, it was more of a shed, with two tiny rooms. A tiny blue tin shack was what I called home. I walked into his room to check on him, and telling him goodnight. I was extremely scared when my body had torn, leaving an enormous solid white wolf in my place. Acid green eyes were met in the mirror, the color made me think of poison. Everything felt like a blurry vision, I was talking to a calming voice that introduced himself as 'my wolf'. His voice was welcoming but manly at the same time, which made me horny in my wolf form... The voice scolded me in a joking manner, but got mad nonetheless. He told me to calm myself, start from my paws and work up, make everything relax until I returned to my human form. I layed in my human form, naked and tired. A huge hole in my wall had alerted the local pack and I was startled by a huge man named Sam, I had not seen him in about 3 years, so I did not remember him, let alone his new form. I saw him shift from his solid black wolf into a naked man, by all means of the word. He saw the discomfort on my face, I was not used to seeing a naked male other than myself. So it was awkward seeing him naked. He walked up to me and was about to speak when he looked into my eyes. He pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace that I did not understand, which seemed awkward when our flaccid extensions passed over each other. He carried me into the next room, and clothed my non moving body. The only thing I remember after that was him saying that we were going to his house. If I am not mistaken, he carried me there while he was naked. I fell asleep in his arms on the way to a mystery location.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

He told me that he had imprinted years before that, but he was just so excited to see that I had shifted. Looking back on that day now, i'm glad he found me. We made it through the year, for better or worse... and now we were to be married. I told him that I wanted him to ravish me tonight, he had objections, but I also told him we needed milk, he knew we didn't though, but we stopped at a gas-station upon my request. He let me go in, but only after I demanded his wallet. I walked down the aisles one by one and did not find my desired item. I finally looked at the cashier and saw the condoms behind him. Fuck. How awkward? I am an average sized person, so when I asked for large, he gave me a look and asked if my brother put me up to this. The man behind was getting impatient, and he tried to tell me to hurry and leave, but I turned to give him a piece of my mind. I was met with the biggest gun I had ever seen. He was robbing the store, and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The robber was surprised when he hit me and I fell, but raised my head, showing the abuse had not subdued me. Hitting me a few more times, each time getting more forceful than the last was his plan. He focused on me for the split second it took Sam to rush into the store and knock him RiGHT THE** _FUCK_ **OUT! And to start beating the robber's face until I called out to him "Sam..." My voice came out hoarsely. He came off of the unconscious man and knelt over me. I was sitting when he reached me, cupping my face in his giant hands. Healing from the abuse, I was unmarked moments later. I looked into his brown orbs and everything around me fell. "imprinting... how does it feel?" I asked, every word showing my love for my future husband, my mate.

"Just like that." he vocalized, taking me into his mouth. This kiss was brief before he pulled us into a standing position, looking to the cashier. "How much for whatever item he purchased sir?"

"Well these are free now, thank you!" the cashier handed Sam the box of large sized condoms.

"Oh dear, it seems we have a problem, these are too small." Sam said with an awkward stare at the box, handing them back. "I can pay sir, I have no problem with it." He was reassured when the cashier gave him the box he desired and told us to get going. We were glad because we didn't want to deal with 'Forks Finest' And quietly left to the truck. "This will never happen again Jacob, understand me?!" He boomed, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him, pushing my back onto the truck. He didn't have to ask twice.

"Sam, I didn't know this would happen, I swear!" I plead. Looking helpless was bad, but worse was looking like you were so ready to get into a fight. Sam hushed me with his lips, he forced mine open with his. Pushing his right knee between my legs, as a sign of his dominance over me. I loved being dominated by him... it gave me a rush. I laced my arms around his neck and he picked me up into his right arm, still tongue deep in my mouth when he climbed up the side of his truck, hauling himself and me up only with his left arm. Being placed in the back of the truck, I knew things were about to go down. He closed the door, shut off the engine and closed the curtains between the drivers position and the sleeper unit, giving us privacy. The condoms said "Pre-Lubricated"... I was hoping that would be enough if he was really an extra large...

Everything was perfect, I had returned the imprint, all I needed was for him to show his protectiveness over me to trigger the returned attention. He had me just where he wanted me, and I wanted to be there, which is perfect for us. I was under him, laying on my back with my legs wrapped around his. Being lifted by his massive arms up to his lips was bliss for me. His mouth was in the usual spot on my neck, sucking and turning me on. "Sam... Sam... Oh please don't stop!" I guess the moans put him into overdrive, or brought his animal instincts out. He ripped his shirt off, leaving rags, and his pants were gone almost as fast. I started stripping my shirt, only for my hand to be stopped by his.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? You are really tight, unless you were playing with it when I was gone..." I sighed and nodded, knowing that I was not ready, but that I wanted it. With the nod, Sams human thoughts vanished. He reached into a compartment under the bed and pulled out lube. Even his animal knew I needed prep. He lathered his right hand in the liquid, going down on my now naked lower half. Taking my shaft in his left hand, pumping slowly and sensually kissing down my chest and to my private regions. He slowly toyed with my entrance, poking and prodding the tight virgin entrance. when his first digit entered, I moaned, and screamed at the same time. He did not like that, and growled that growl that sent shivers through my body, but that did not help my discomfort. The animal wanted my cries to stop, so the finger remained still, but my parted lips were met with Sam's mouth. The whimpers didn't stop, but were muffled by his mouth. They only grew with the intensity of penetration, a second finger was now inside me. The fingers started spreading, opening and closing like scissors. Thrusting was my first response. Our hot, naked, hard members collided. The rubbing sensation took away from the pain in my back side. I had only noticed the number of digits increasing because I had to reach down and push his hand in deeper. "Looks like you want more, don't you?" He questioned is a sexy voice that was not his, but still elected a long moan from my core. With the fourth finger in, and me pushing against his hand, he deemed me ready.

"What are you doing Sam?" I was angry that he pulled his fingers out, but relieved when he tore a condom package open, sliding it onto his monster cock. I watched, wanting to touch it. Taking it in my hands, I pumped it twice before deciding that this would be useless. He leaned back on his knees and pulled me onto him, so I was straddling him, and thrusted in. "SAM THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I cried into the crook of his neck, but I knew he was nowhere to be found, it was just his animal. His head popped in, which was torture. He started thrusting until he was all the way in, which really hurt. The condom barely covered eight inches, and there was about eleven inside of me, Causing my navel to protrude slightly where the tip ended. I was slammed down onto the bed, my cries again muffled by his mouth, this time, the cries didn't stop. The growl came low, and a pinch on my nipple caused my hands on his arms to squeeze. His body was so much bigger than mine, and right now, I could only take it. The pain eventually subsided and with my legs wrapped around his, I started thrusting back.

The monster that was violating my hole found the one spot that gave me the most pleasure, and tortured me with it. The loudest moan I have ever produced left my mouth in rhythmic gasps, getting faster and faster with his pace of violating me. I could feel his muscular legs propelling his body into mine. This was my first time, and I was glad it was with him. I had touched myself many times before, but never on my other end. I just hoped I was not bad at what I was in the middle of. I was rewarded when I spilled myself between us, I was determined to ride out my orgasm. Sam took exactly seven thrusts to finish, spilling his warm seed deep in me. He let an animalistic growl out, and bit my neck, drawing blood, and licking it to seal it.

He had just claimed me.

Releasing what felt like gallons inside of me before pulling out. He had returned. His brown orbs were back, replacing the previous black ones. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I will never do this again!" He sobbed, looking at my limp body, and all of the liquid from my member on both of our chests and stomachs. Then down to his own cock. His jaw dropped and that had me looking down, the condom had broken. This didn't bother me that much, but he seemed like he wanted to die. "Oh shit. We need to go, you lay down, i'm sorry Jacob. I'm sorry." It all came out rushed and babbled. Quickly clothed, the truck came to life due to Sam, pulling out in the direction of the reservation. On the way there, Sam explained everything. "You can get pregnant, because we imprinted, you somehow can have offspring." I didn't understand, this was a good thing! How could he see this as a bad thing? "The elders have only one explanation for this, They think that there is a tiny piece of skin that I must have torn, and... _ejackulated_ into." The words came slowly, but the truck was flying down the familiar roads. "We will get this fixed, I will stop this from happening, i'm sorry." He said those words one too many times.

Running my fingers over the newly formed scar of his claim over me, I just broke. "I am keeping it sam! I want it, and I will not let you or anyone else take this possibility from me!" The yell startled him, as he looked back at me with a startled expression, obviously impressed by my determination. I had lost enough family, I will not lose this chance. This would be my child, no...our child and I will **NOT** let anyone prevent this.

* * *

Well there is the full blown experience, it will get better, but there! Just let me know how you feel about it.


	5. Announcement

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It has been an exact week since we conceived, and he was developing, thats right, HE. We knew that we couldn't go to a normal doctor, so against our better judgements, Jacob, Seth and I went to the vampire doctor. Jacob wanted Seth there because he had an odd sense of comfort with the pup, but nothing was the same. Jacob was losing his eight pack, giving him a smooth, un-toned stomach, but he was not bulging. We arrived at the Cullen's house unannounced, but they understood. The house was fancy with glass walls on many of the sides and expensive looking wood making some of the walls. One of the members introduced as Jasper Hale-Cullen escorted us to one of the rooms on the second floor, and instructed us to wait in the bland room. The only thing in the room was a table, and five chairs. Spacious but unnecessary.

The vampire doctor brought his son, who apparently could read minds, to try to talk to the 'fetus' as they called it, which only perturbed Jacob. The only thing we got from the doctor was the birth that he thinks will take place. He said that the child is developing in a sack off of Jacobs prostate, which is genetically engineered. The sack was like a uterus, and there were a total of five sacks, which meant that we could have five children. The doctor could not predict if the sacks would behave like litters or human births. With all of the information we felt like we could get, we were about to leave. The doctors son Edward, chimed in when Jacob's hand reached the knob to leave. "There are twins inside of you." he stated in a monotone. "From what I can tell, they're both boys." With a look of awe from me, he seemed scared, and looked around the room. He only met Seth's eyes. Which was a mistake.

Seth burst into tears, which confused me and Jacob, we looked into each others eyes both thinking 'what the fuck?' "Sam, Jacob, why do we imprint?" he looked scared and bewildered. "And how often does it occur with a vampire? Of the same gender?"

"Seth, you didn't did you?" I breathed. "Well the elders said imprints, no matter the pair, are to be worshipped. Lets hope that this is alright with them."

"You are not mad? I thought you hated our kind." Edward blankly stated.

"I have never had any problem with you, and neither has Jacob. This I know for sure. We would not have signed the treaty if we felt any hostility to your family." My explanation was brightening Seth, and Edward's faces. "As for the pack, I have no control over their opinions." I looked between Edward, and Seth. They obviously wanted to be together right not, so I showed my nice side. "Seth, be home soon, but for now, make yourself acquainted with your new 'friend'..." With the words escaping my mouth, I pulled jacob lightly by his hand that fit perfectly in mine. We were gone.

* * *

**!Fast forward!**

* * *

The elders were not excited, but left our words completely to fate. They let Seth be himself, and the pack did not seem to care. They were too preoccupied with Jacob. They fired question after question at him. With discomfort on his feet, Jacob sat down beside Paul, who placed an arm around Jacob's now lean body. The room in Paul's house was lush. A long sectional couch was against two of the walls, curving in the corner. The seat Jacob was in was a love seat facing the T.V. that hung low. He was given a plate, and ate while steadily conversing with his pack mates. "Look at you Mr. Mom! I never thought this would be possible, but you have always found a way to make things possible." He complimented in a good 'big brother' voice. The two were not extremely close, but Jacob and Paul Black were almost joined at the hip now. I think he didn't trust me, but I am here to stay now, at least until Jacob gets enough.

The pack all wanted to touch the little things that were in place of his lower abdomen. One after another, they placed their hands on his navel, thinking that they would feel something move. "It was only a week ago guys, calm down. The only difference right now is that i'm no longer a muscular hunk!" He said with an egotistical smirk. This reminded me why I loved him. Jacob was obviously getting tired, He yawned and fluttered his eyes, laying his head down on his brothers chest. Paul let his brother sleep on him, shooing the pack off, until it was time for me to return home with Jacob. 10:30 was actually late now-a-days, and it was dark.

Before Jacob was close to my size, now he was the smallest wolf on the reservation. The boys needed a spacious stay, and that is what they got. His muscles were gone, his body lean, and not at all bulged. I easily picked him up, carrying him bridal style with his head on my left shoulder. I looked down at Paul, and quietly said "There needs to be a wedding, soon. Please, plan it. I give you my full confidence, and i'm sure Jacob would too." He acknowledged me with a nod, and a warm smile. Paul walked us out, and laid the seat back so Jacob could lay down on the ride. With a light motion, I laid jacob in the passenger seat of our four door honda accord. He picked it himself. Jacob enjoyed the blood red color of the car. The sunroof was the only thing that I seemed to enjoy. The car was too small for me, but just right for Jacob in his current state. I had loads of money, The business was going well, and I didn't have to drive any more. The finances were easily managed, and money was constantly running in. "And the wedding can go on my tab." I finished with a smile, placing blankets over Jacob's sleeping body and buckling him in.

"Just get home, I will be in contact with you." He whispered while bear hugging me.

The drive was quiet and slow, down random forest roads, they seemed calming. I did not want to wake my sleeping beauty. It was not even my fault that he woke, but he demanded "Stop the car! I'm going to be sick!" The car was slowed to an abrupt halt and the small wolf launched himself from the parked car. His food was all along the roadside, and I was left to hold him, to make sure he was done. He let out violent waves, clutching his stomach region each time. "What are you doing to me babies?" He muttered, looking down at his abdomen where my hand was steadily rubbing tiny, soothing circles. Our eyes met, and we were about to share a passionate kiss, when he paused and stuttered "I-I Just vomited, is now the perfect time?" With a nod and a chuckle, I placed him back in his place in the car and handed him the blanket. We were headed home.

"You really want them don't you Jake? I didn't mean to seem like I don't want the boys. I hope it did not seem like that." I questioned, knowing that he was faking his slumber in the passenger seat, rubbing his unborn. "I am here to make things easier until the birth now, i'm not leaving."

"Well, with my loss of muscle, I can not do most of my regular tasks, and who knows, it may never return. I'm hoping its just a thing the boys are benefiting from." He looked devastated. "Sam, i'm scared." I know that I will have the children, but I am scared... How things will turn out after the boys are out of me. Who knows? I will love them, and I have confidence you will too. I am not worried about their future, they have you and the company to provide for them. I am worried about me." He was confiding in me, this is good! But why was he worried about himself? "I have loved you for such a brief time, what if I don't make it through the birth? What if I die? Will they be raised properly?"

"Jake stop now" I commanded, not meaning to use my alpha order over him, but oh well. "I love you enough to tell you that you will survive, without a doubt in my mind. I have heard enough of this, if you are not ready, then don't do it. We can try again later. But I have heard enough." He was put out by my response, but I hope he understands that I love him more then air, and our unborn pups too. They were a package deal, which I welcomed wholeheartedly.

The night only grew when Jacob had brushed his teeth, and hopped into the bath with me. He insisted on getting frisky, and my resistance is close to non-existent when it comes to him. The only leeway I was getting was begging that I pleasure him first. Which was hard considering he was rubbing my member under water against his butt. I almost drove in there, but resisted.

He allowed me to do my thing. Picking him up from the draining bath, and drying him off. We proceeded to the room, Him in my arms, with his legs around my hips, locking lips the whole way. I layed him down on the bed that had brand new sheets on it. I was determined not to ruin them with stains. He thought I was going for his face, but I disappointed him when my head went lower, leaving kisses on his chest, abdomen, and finally around his dick. Kissing the length, and licking the head, he was steadily moaning. I wanted to do something special, so I took him to hilt in one foul swoop. He almost spilled his sack right then and there, until he contained himself. I withdrew, letting him complain. "Sam, that was so warm, please more!" He was begging, that was sexy! Taking my time, I played with his other extremities, causing slow pleasure. He reached down, grabbing a handful of hair, and bucking his hips into my mouth. HE WAS FUCKING ME! and he couldn't get enough of my attention, so I was okay with his 7 inches entering and leaving rapidly. "Mann, Ahhhhhhh-wooooooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He howled letting his load go deep in my throat. He fell limp, and smiled when I came on top of him. "m sorry, I don't normally howl like that when I cum, but something just took over."

"Don't worry 'bout a thing darling, you just rest your pretty little head, I know you're tired." I insisted, not listening to his pleas to pleasure me. He would try to put his hands on it, and I would bring them back up, Placing them on my chest, telling him "No." He tried to straddle me, which I let him do, but when he positioned himself over me, I could feel the heat from his hole. I quickly laid him down on his back. "No Jacob." I firmly stated, curling around his body, keeping him warm. He was warm, but I was warmer, and he would often place our 'babies' in between us. Claiming that they were cold. Which was true. We would fall asleep, abdomen to abdomen, legs intertwined. I would make sue Jacob was asleep before me by lulling him with my humming, and then rub the boys as a good night.


	6. Long and Lost

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Several months have gone by. I have been homeschooled instead of attending Forks High. Internet courses were easy. I googled the answers, but still. I know all of the things I need for the life I planned to live. I had a mate, and soon, twins! Being 3 and a half months pregnant had its drawbacks, sure, but on the plus side, I got to lay on Sam's wolf, In my human form. It was rare before that I would even see his wolf. Now I fall asleep on it, the big furry body is the size of a bull. When I get ready to sleep, Sam lets me lay down, in return I scratch his chest, every time I am rewarded with warm purring like vibrations. When I wake, I am greeted with nice wet wolf licks on my baby bump. I'm sure Sam is thinking thoughts directed at his children, I can see it in his eyes. All in all, things have been great, and most of it was Sam allowing me access to his inner wolf. But at times, I think his wolf forces him to, because he does not like the gap in communication when I can't phase. For birth, it was predicted that I would shift and remain a wolf for almost a month and then basically poop out my children.

Sometimes I was just plain angry. I felt pain, and I know it was not intentional, but the boys really hurt me at times. When times like these arose, Sam was the only solution. Sometimes he would be outside, or just plain asleep, but when his boys wanted his attention, they made it known. Kicks and punches were thrown at my delicate skin, demands for attention from their father, not their dad. Sam would rub circles on their covering, talk to them, or just lay his head on my stomach with his hand on the other side. The boys loved him. I think they would enjoy me more if they were stuck on someone else. I lied on occasion, telling Sam I hurt, just to feel his tiny little pokes under my navel, and with each prod, a tiny word of encouragement for his 'little men'. I could only look down at him, on his hands and knees, admiring his work and feeling joy. Aside from pains, things seemed absolutely perfect.

Everything was catching up to me now. The wedding that was supposed to be a surprise was less than a month away. I enjoyed torturing Sam about it, as evil as that sounds. He would be out planning for it, and I would ask him what he was up to. When he was near and it was just me and him, (meaning the boys were in a sleeping state) he would constantly talk and talk about this or that, nothing in particular. I knew that he was trying his hardest to keep it a secret, to surprise his love with a celebration of commitment, but I already knew. He tried so hard not to let onto his plans, and I wish I didn't know... but that didn't change the fact that I do.

Breaking me from my thought to stare, I spied Sam, chopping a large tree down. He wanted to make the furniture for the boys himself. Something about IKEA being evil or some nonsense. He was looking absolutely irresistible... a word he commonly used to describe me. He was shirtless, wearing worn blue jeans held by suspenders that came to a Y on his back, and work boots. The suspenders fit seamlessly into the crevices of his back muscles and shoulder blades. His big bulky biceps just drove me crazy. They matched his front set of washboard abs. His black hair cropped short framed his face like a picture. To top everything off, his underwear were sticking out just a tiny bit, which was oddly appealing to me.

"Sam, please don't hurt yourself!" I called from a safe distance. He waited for the tree to fall, and walked to meet me, holding the axe over his shoulders. I was determined to get more of him inside of me at st some point before the wedding, it was just about how I go about getting it. He didn't want to lose control and damage our kids in any way. Mounting the first step with me four steps above him, we were the same height which he found cute. He laid the axe in his left palm and leaned onto it like a crutch. Gently, he touched my belly, standing straight up and down, only moving his right hand to make contact with his offspring. "Can we get two cats?" I spoke off of the top of my head. He didn't know where the pondering had come from.

"Why?" He sneered, he hated cats. "A dog is much better, for us and the children." He only added the last part to try to sway me into believing I really wanted a dog. We had never talked about it before, but I knew the outcome would be remotely the same no matter what. Dogs were the last thing I wanted, they were too much like wolfs. No, I wanted cats, and call me a bitch, but I would get them.

"I want a solid white cat, and a solid black cat for us." I said, he knew why I wanted them. My wolf was solid white, and his was my opposite, and he was having none of it. He shook his head, which just tipped me over the edge that I was nowhere close to three seconds ago. "For fucks sake Sam! I want them and you insist that I don't get them. You are so fucking selfish and I hate you!... Fuck you!" I screamed, dropping to my knees while clutching my stomach. What was wrong with me? How could I ever say that? It was not true, but how would I ever say that even if it were fact? Right now, I only hated myself as the tears started to flow. Damn it, I was having mood swings._ Now I just feel like a typical bitch in heat._ The water works flowed, and Sam was right there, picking me up bridal style, telling me that it was okay. "Sam it's not okay. Do you know what I just said?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his muscular neck and hiding my face in the crook of his neck. We were walking up the indoor stairs now, most likely to the room, if not the bathtub to take a soak. I was placed on the bed, feeling disgusted with my words, and myself. He was dirty from the work he had done outside today, and found a nice pair of underpants to change into, removing all of his previous clothing. He stripped me from my night pants, so I was left with only my blue fruit of the loom underwear on my body. I looked into the mirror, with a scowl on my face. The bump was not large, but still noticeable. I closed my arms around myself, hugging my panicking children in an attempt to comfort them.

The looks of pain were clearly on my face, as Sam laid down on his side at the head of the bead, opening his arms for me to crawl in. Doing as told, I hid myself in his chest, letting his arms enclose around me like a shell. He knew that I didn't mean the hateful words, but it still weighed heavy on my emotions. Sam pulled me on top of him gently, to where we were looking directly into each others eyes. "I love you, and you love me. We love each other, and nothing you can do in any fit of anger will deter me from the truth." He finished raising his head to mine with a kiss planted directly on my lips. I could only sigh and rest my head on the upper left side of his torso, listening to the beat of his heart to sooth me, and our boys. I had no idea how he can be an emotional rock for me. How he puts up with all of the bullshit I hand him. Regardless, I love him.

I spent s few minutes thinking about what to say to him. "Hey Sam?" I questioned, sounding like an upset child. He seemed non-responsive. Laying with his right hand behind his head, the other laying loosely on my back, his breathing was slow. He was exhausted from all of the work he has done today. I think I will do something nice for him, I will go make him french toast, like the one he likes from the breakfast diner we occasionally go to. I know we have the ingredients because he made some yesterday. I would watch him cook sometimes because I loved the fact that he could. I can estimate his measurements, make it close to his.

On my way down the hall, I heard the glass downstairs break. Someone was inside my house. I was not expecting anyone, so I tiptoed into the office, separated from the master bedroom with by a bathroom and a tiny closet designated for storing sheets. The case was laying between the file cabinet and the wall in the corner of the room farthest from the door. A desk containing a computer, notepad, a home phone, and writing utensils blocked the view. So if you didn't know that the case was there, then you could not tell. The case contained my deceased fathers gold plated brass knuckles, and a matching hand gun. The gun was always loaded because it was so well hidden.

Like a stealthy mouse mixed with James Bond, I looked down the hallway, hearing a sound downstairs, I stepped out of the door and took five steps down the stairs before a form appeared at the bottom of the steps, obviously a shape shifter. He was HUGE! Equal to Sam, if not bigger, and looked somewhat similar to him too. The male had solid black eyes, meaning he was taken over by lust. His voice came thickly, like honey "I'm Bentley, and you WILL surrender your body for me to do as I please." Not a question, a statement was made. I had no chance of fighting this bulky animal in my almost helpless pregnant form. The gun or knuckles would be useless here due to his healing abilities. No sounds could escape me, no matter how hard I tried. He took the stairs two at a time fast as lightning. I only had time to stumble backwards and fall onto my butt, which hurt. This Bentley person was above me, pinning me down by forcing his tongue into my mouth. He easily ripped the bottom of my underpants, then shoving his pants down, off his legs, and down the steps. The whole process had me in shock, so no matter how much I tried to scream for Sam, not a sound came. The males giant hand came over my mouth, stopping me from screaming when he thrusted in. It was wet, probably pre-cum. But he was ruthless. Thrusting and thrusting until I lost my resistance was where he found his pleasure. He must have had an extra large too, because the experience was terrible. Sam was my first, and was not gentle, but did not hurt me. Bentley was all the way in, which placed his washboard abs on my bump, and his face still on mine. He must have felt a kick, because he withdrew his head and looked down in question. "Are you carrying?" he demanded roughly. I could only nod crying silent sobs with my red face. He smiled his evil smile and continued pounding me on the stairs. I was glad that my children were safe. A few weeks ago, the vampire doctor said the sack had sealed by now, waiting until birth to rupture. But I was worried that Bentley was about to fill the next one. He reached down, touching my entrance while still inside, bringing his hand into my view. Blood covered the separated fingers. Instantly knowing it was mine, I let out a sharp cry of pain, clenching as he came into my body, forcing my own liquid to spill. "Shut your whore mouth, Bitch!" He commanded, pulling out and wiping his bloody extension on my bump until it was clean.

Sam appeared at the top of the stairs just in time to see the male claim the other side of my neck, licking it to confirm the act he had committed against my will. "Bentley?! I thought you were dead!" Sam shouted in shock, earning the attention of the male above me. He was in trouble now! A blur appeared over me as a human shifted into a black wolf with a white tail tip. The solid black wolf that I loved had tackled the aggressive male that had violated me, launching both of the forms out of the solid wall at the bottom of the stairs. I was left alone, bleeding and bloody, to crawl to the phone at the top of the stairs in the office. I could hear the brawl taking place outside, which fueled my fire to reach the phone. The pain was immense, but I needed help, and only knew one number, Paul's. Explaining the whole deal in detail, he was headed over right away in his wolf form. I knew the second he arrived, he joined the fight with Sam and Bentley. I could see them out of the window in the office. Sam must have commanded that Bentley be spared. He seemed to have a past with the person, but I couldn't say what it was.

Only moments later, Paul shifted and met my eyes, running into the house to be by my side. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He stated, clearly panicked. He lifted me, holding me like a mother would her child, with my legs around him. I did not understand, but when we arrived in the restroom, I understood. He sat me down in the shower because we had no tub in this restroom. We were both naked, which did not matter to me. He was my brother and we grew up running naked through LaPush together. Now we were both crouched, he was cleaning me off, and soothing the twins. His hands rested on my stomach, showing the kids that no trouble would come now. They loved that, he was just like Sam in their unopened eyes, trusted. They were alive, so I was happy.

The shower must have taken a fair amount of time, because Sam walked in, picking me up bringing me into an embrace. He told Paul to wait downstairs with Bentley, gathering clothing for the three large males, and pregnancy shorts for me, he finally addressed me. "There is no excuse for this. I am utterly sorry, and I will never leave your side again. I'm sorry babe, I failed you." He dressed both of us, then picked me up with the two pairs of basketball shorts in my lap. They would have fallen off me, so I assumed they were for Bentley and Paul. I didn't say anything to Sam, Only kissed his mouth, and rested my head on his shoulder, showing my unwavering love. He had carried me downstairs, into the living room, setting me down on a recliner and standing next to it in a protective stance. I tossed the shorts, and the two naked males dressed. "Paul, Jacob." He said motioning to the wolf, who was close to death, but healing rapidly. "Meet my twin brother... _Bentley._"

* * *

I hope you are not mad. The kids are safe, I would not let them die. This Bentley guy is a prick though huh? What do you think about him? Did you like the introduction of his character? On the small chance you did, Review and tell me.


	7. Problem solving

**I took forever, I know. I'm sorry. Being away hurt me more then you though... Anyways, here it is. Enjoy and don't hate it!**

* * *

Jacobs P.O.V.

Honestly it was rather nerve wracking sitting in the same room as the male that had raped me. He didn't even pull out, he pumped his fluids into me and instantly got attacked. Sam showed him who's boss while Paul cleaned me up and calmed me and my internal children. This had all already happened and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was Bentley still alive? They were twins... So the-fuck what? I never knew Sam had a twin, apparently he had been abandoned at birth after his mother almost died having him. A subject I was all too familiar with. The Uley parents didn't want him to try and 'Finish her off'. Which is stupid, they just didn't want him. So for years, He raised himself, in foster care, but supporting himself everywhere else. When he turned 16, he was granted his emancipation. He lived in cheap apartments until he knew that his case was lost upon the millions in the country. From there he lived 'wherever he pleased' according to him. Under bridges was a weird place to want to stay. He kept in shape and saved his money until he turned 18, then found some high end apartments. He got in and was able to find a job easily saying that he needed to support his dying mother. The people at the Starbucks store didn't ask questions, and gave him a job doing odds and ends. The pay was enough to support him and his life alone. He had an almost normal life with friends and a goal. His goal was to reunite with his brother. Well here he is, they are together, but at my own danger. It was time for him to explain why he should live. "Jacob, do you not know?" his words coming as a plea. "You are kind of like a dog in heat. If that is not offensive. You give off this odor that makes my wolf go crazy. I think the wolfs on the reservation didn't pick it up because they grew up with you, and Sam had already... well you know..." He trailed off as if we were 10 year olds.

"You knew I was pregnant, and you somehow popped my cherry. So you know that Sam was at least gentle. You left me bleeding and you are lucky you didn't hit my puppies with your..." well shit, now i'm acting like a 10 year old. "Anyways, your story sucks, and I almost feel sympathetic for you, but I just can't bring that out of myself. I am over my feelings of killing you, now I am just extremely hostile. I want you to leave. Don't come back to here, ever." The look on his eyes just broke. my. heart... not. So I gave another option. "If you decide to stay, then I will leave. I will look for somewhere else to stay, and I will keep my boys." Sam growled at me, not in a sexy way, it was a threat! So imprints have limits. Even though I was bluffing, I couldn't handle life without sam next to me, that didn't stop him from believing me, which showed that my acting had done the trick. "I will leave, maybe find a new pack, and a new alpha." That might have been a tad bit too much.

"You will not leave!" It was a cry mixed with intense anger. His blood was boiling and he looked ready to kill any other person I would flee to. He had been drinking after the fight, it showed. He is obviously drunk, fricken lightweight. At first he was across the room looking out the window sipping his beer, now he was pacing in the middle of the room, hugging himself with his left arm and supporting his head with his right arm. "You WILL stay with me, and you WILL have my sons. He is my brother, and love hurts, be it right or wrong..." All of the sudden, Sam stomped up to me, dropping his beer in the middle of the room and slamming his hands into the wall behind me causing me to flinch. "Quit your shit, you know I will never hurt you." words like poison. I tried not to look at him around me like a cage. Tears were threatening to escape me, and I was ready to leave. "Stop that! You know you are overreacting to this whole thing! Lets go to bed." I finally looked up from my lap, He was looking down, puckering for a kiss. Closing his eyes, he was met with a big SMACK. In seconds, I had gotten up. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he was really angry now. He can fuck off. This whole situation was too much, and I will always love him, but I need to leave until he is ready to see what he had just done.

Because I am rightfully alpha, I made an order, for pure safety. "You will not follow me. I am leaving and I will contact you as soon as I feel that you might be ready." It was breaking my heart, but my children seemed to agree with me. "I love you, but I need to be by an alpha right now and you are not ready for this situation." I made it clear that I was leaving and he was not to look for me. He knew that I loved him but he didn't understand, no move was made to stop me. Paul and I left in my car because he ran here. "There is a pack in Texas. I don't know how it will turn out, but I know him from way back, and I trust him. I trust him with you." The words were out "You are my only family. Please do not die." He cares about me. thats sweet, and honestly, I love him. I ordered him not to spill a word about this to Sam, and departed to Texas.

In Twin Falls Idaho, the car decides to stop working all of the sudden. Its about 3 in the afternoon, and i'm almost ready to pass out. It seems that I am just a lucky person, because I broke down in a greyhound bus station. Inside, I asked for a bus ticket directed towards Austin Texas. It was a capital city, so I knew there would be a bus. It was leaving in roughly an hour. A nice little cat nap was coming up, I can feel it. I'm glad that this station was like the 'Old days', including an indoor sitting area for the riders waiting for a bus.I walked over inconspicuously to a seat, where some hippie was talking about going to see a concert in Austin. He seemed nice, so I introduced myself. "Hello, i'm Jacob. Did I hear you were going to an AWOLNation concert?" I liked the band, and the destination, so things couldn't go wrong with my developing plan.

The male looked up from his friend, "Yeah, actually, we are. I'm Eric." the male introduced. He had long hair on the top of his head, with the sides and back shaved. The hair on top of his head was light brown and half blonde, obviously bleached. Jacob assumed the parted colors were so Eric could flip his hair and be blonde, or a brunet. Further down, Eric was wearing a green tank top with a zombie girls head on the front, a pink studded belt holding up solid bright red pants, and converse. In his lap, with his hands loosely curving around a cinch sack, I saw the street performing tools. "Can I help you bro?"

"I was going to austin too, and over heard you. I know you don't know me, but I was wondering if you could wake me up before the bus boards." Eric looked down at the moderate bump, and at his friend. The friend gave a nod, I took my place beside the two vampires. Soon jacob fell asleep with a grey hoodie draped over my frame.

* * *

In the dream, things were neutral. I was pregnant when I met sam. He took care of me and we had too boys. We named them Kade and Ryder. The life I led was odd, I was loved by the whole pack, but when the day came, I was rightfully by Sams side. Every pack member had a special relationship with me, mostly romantic. The few platonic relationships were the elders. Sam was okay with me being with the pack members, but he made it clear that I was his. He treated me like a piece of property and I didn't mind at all, which was weird. Life was seemingly normal for a guy who had twins that a group of males babysat while he was at high school. Normally he got to skip school, but now someone was calling him. He felt taps on his shoulder and gentle shakes. "Hey! The bus is here, wake up dude." With a jump, he was up.

* * *

Eric had woke me up. The boys had boarded the bus after saying farewell, the strangers went to the other end of the bus while I sat in the front seat behind the door. The bus looked like a typical charter bus, aerodynamic and sleek. The trademark greyhound on the side would soon be zooming down the open road. The seats were comfortable, but had an unnecessary floral cover. Everything on the bus was fit for comfort, and there was a station in the back for the stewardess'. Once in awhile one of the two tiny girls would put their magazines down and walk up and down the aisle to see if any passengers needed anything. The girls were wearing fingertip length skirts that were a pale blue with matching jackets. The uniforms hugged all of the right places, making me wonder how old the females are. The red neck scarf seems a little bit of an old fashion and hard to pull off but its whatever. I guess I can't judge the girls on their work uniform, but honey... no. As if one of them read my thoughts, she came up and asked to sit beside me.

"Hey Doll face, you seem lonely. Is there anything you need?" The two points were unrelated to each other, but I don't really care because we were about to get to the border between Utah and Colorado. I apparently was planned to switch to a new bus in Colorado. I held up an okay sign with my hands, my fingers making an 'O' and the others coming off like a tail. I had just noticed that I was shaking, and I had held my hand up just a little too long because the girl noticed and waved down her other friend. The girls took time to fuss over my 'condition' they brought me a drink and the original girl told me that she wants me to sit back in the section with her so she can watch me. The family behind me seemed to be annoying me the whole ride, so I nodded and followed her to the back. Eric was sitting right in front of me now, and he grinned, I could smell the blood in his cup. I sat down and the air head attendant just kept on talking, I was hardly paying attention until she blurted "Well this gentleman was worried about you, and he was right. So I will be watching over you until yo leave the bus. And he told me about how you are going to the next bus together, so I will talk to the lovely girls there about watching you. I know one of them well, she is my sister Bella." Great, so the vampire was watching me? And now the girl was talking again, non stop. She gave me the whole two seats, taking her own, and leaving one pair for the other girl. Before I could drift off to sleep, Eric turned in his spot, looking between the two seats at me.

"I know you're pregnant, my friend Amanda here has powers connecting her to young beings." So the girl before my eyes is Amanda, okay. She has a pretty limited power, I didn't know they get that specific, but hey there ya go! "Yes sir, they do get pretty specific, but I can read a broad spectrum of minds. I saw your dream like it was my life. You think loudly." he added with a chuckle. I'm not sure what to think. I'm just waiting to get to Austin to find this pack that will shelter me. I have never heard of the pack but I trusted my brother. The whole situation is just unfair. Being raped by your long lost lovers twin and forced out of your house is ridiculous. "I agree, and I apologize for that. The pack you are looking for is in a developing town called Bastrop, not far from Austin. They might reject you, so don't get your hopes up..." He just kept on talking and I kept my mind blank, He soon finished his point and turned back to his company. Soon We will be getting off, so I need to entertain myself until then, but in the rush to get out of Forks, I left everything. I decided to sleep, mentally asking Eric to wake me before leaving, which he grunted at in a lazy okay. The dreamless sleep lasted a short time before we changed from the bus to the waiting area for the next bus. I tried to walk without a waddle and again mentally asking a question, feeling rude for using his power for personal gain but ya know, shit happens. He stopped to tie his shoe so he was behind me, and stared at my body as I passed. The bus was leaving and we were walking to the benches a few bus ports away. Then swiftly catching up to me and whispering into my ear "Its noticable if you know what to look for, when you meet the alpha of the other pack, walk comfortably and I think they won't see you as a threat." Well while he is at it, I might as well ask. Why does he enjoy helping me? Again feeling bad for the way of communication, but it cant be helped unless I want to talk about supernatural life in front of all of the mundane people around us. "I don't enjoy it, I just see you needing help, and I was there to help."

We sat thoughtless and wordless for about ten minutes before this real dumb looking girl walked up and stared at me. She introduced herself as Bella and I instantly wanted nothing to do with her. Eric took her into a tight embrace and kissed her on the lips, I just then noticed the rings on their fingers... SHIT I'M FUCKING STUPID! "Don't worry, your children hate newborns. It's understandable." She is a newborn what the hell is she doing in public? Eric could read my mind. which would get annoying after a few rhetorical questions. Needless to say, I was forgiven so i'm fine. My plan was just to sleep on the rest of the bus ride, which I needed. I was still tired. The bus pulled up, the driver welcomed each and every one of his passengers. Once on, Eric steered me into a seat, which he sat behind, most likely to watch over me. The bus was soon off, making our bus layover under 30 minutes. The rocking of the vehicle soon had me asleep, not to wake up until it was time to pee. Then soon going back to sleep. I didn't have to pee as much as a pregnant woman, but more then normal now. I was left in my dreamless sleep until the bus came to a stop. Letting us off at the wierdest city I have ever seen.

* * *

**By the way, Eric is not a permanent character, he is also extremely different from the person I modeled him after, but I wanted him there. He is also there to take Bella OUT OF THE PICTURE! For Seth. I will make a story for him too when i'm done here. The story did take an unexpected turn, but things will go on. Review and read. Any questions or comments... Just review. You can even P.M. me.**


	8. Texan wolfs

Its been awhile huh? I know. Well I had to represent my hometown and there is the intro. I live in the place I am writing about so I know the details... If anything is unclear, just P.M. me and ask. Remember, Review, Like, Recommend... all that jazz! Things will pick up soon.

* * *

It has been about three days since I left my house in Washington. The whole time I have been traveling with an unfamiliar vampire that seemed nice. I now find myself in a city called Austin. You can say that things got crazy at home. With the $438 I had remaining, its time to find this pack I need. My senses have been minimal in the past few weeks. The elders never told me what would happen, but now i'm expecting anything and everything. I had to clear my head, so I started walking down the street lined with beautiful art galleries and a nifty looking record shop. In my recent memories I remember the city named Bastrop ((If you need to, google map it.)) Paul told me about it, now to find out about where that is. The first taxi I see near me, stops to let me in. My hand is on the handle before I know it, I am sitting in the back shutting the door in unison with the stranger that had gotten in on the other side. He was looking down at his phone in his lap, so I guess he only noticed that I was there when I saw him take a breath in through his nose. If it were not for that vague realization that he could SMELL that I was different, then I wouldn't know that he were a wolf. He had short cropped black hair, blue eyes, and a huge tattoo on his right shoulder that was staring me in the face. I'm not only stupid, but i'm also dumb. The tattoo is his mark in his tribe, I had one too, but our tribe had a dream catcher tattooed on our right shoulderblade. His tattoo was an intricate design on the side of his large, bulging, attractive... mouth watering... teasing, wait _**STOP STOP STOP! STOP EYE RAPING HIM NOW!**_

"Can you take us to the Bastrop Brew House please sir?" He politely questioned, not breaking eye contact with me. Things were beginning to scare me, but he seemed to know where I was going, and happens to be a wolf, so I put 2 and 2 together and stayed with him. His first words were chosen wisely, he seemed timid "I'm Tate, by the way. Your brother told me to expect you." The taxi was inching through nonstop traffic and the driver seemed busy trying to navigate the hectic city blocks. Now I had time to look at all of him. His face was defined, including a strong jaw line, light blue eyes, and no facial hair. He donned a thin black muscle shirt that hugged him tightly covering enough to leave me wondering what his skin under the shirt looked like. The shirt came down to the top of his waistband lining his orange and blue plaid american eagle boxers. The view was abruptly cut off by a waistband tightly hugging muscular hips. The shorts cut off in loose threads revealing defined calf muscles leading down to his puma shoes. His skin was darker than any of the shifters I have seen on the reservation at home, it must be the Texas sun.

The sun reminded me of my first transformation, I became super hot and easily irritable. Our shifter blood is always about 30 degrees above the atmosphere we find ourself in, which helps us overheat. It didn't take long before I became very uncomfortable. It was hot, I was in a taxi with a stranger, I was away from my Sam... well the boys are up, kicking and punching. I was closing in on my sixth month of having them and I am still not used to the feelings they give. Tate was staring at my bump bulging with random kicks soon met by my calming circles that didn't help. Turning in his seat to face me he said "So its true huh?" He slid his hand onto my stomach and gave me a realization. The boys calmed for men that made me feel safe. Tate just has this calming air around him. The whole situation felt awkward so I just only looked out of the window, letting his hands caress my stomach, providing relief from the pain. The situation only escalated when I felt Tate's breath like a fan on my neck. I need a distraction, something, anything... My phone, OH THANK GOD!

Three rings and an answer had me talking to Paul. "How are things back home?" Tate took this as a cue to back up.

"Same stuff, Sams taking it hard though. Please don't stay long, A week should prove your point. He has been in wolf form the whole time you have been gone. When one of us shifts, we can only hear him cursing himself for his wronging you. He has not mentioned anything about Bentley's future among the pack or not."

"Yeah, we will see. I just got into a cab. This guy named Tate picked me up at the station and we are going to the pack right now, I think." Tate picked up on my curiosity and confirmed we were going to the pack. "The area seems a little more urban compared to home"

"Well this is all nice and what not, but no more contact until you return. They will take care of you. Don't make an ass out of yourself, and watch your mouth. That thing can get you in and out of trouble there. Oh and by the way, I talked to the elders... well more like they talked to me. They informed me that you are what is known as a 'PEARL', meaning that shifters will want to protect you. The pack I led you to are mostly spoken for, excluding the alpha and Tate. The ladies that have been imprinted on there will have a yearning to be your best friends. As for the alpha, his name is Zeke, become his friend. Tate is a nonentity in my eyes, so do as you wish."

"Okay Paul, I will survive. goodbye." I heard the line go silent and him hang up before I could say "I love you." the ride was silent from that point.

In under an hour Tate and I were dumped at a riverside bar, Tate paid the cabbie, and brought me in to eat at the bar. The waitresses were stationed on the deck at the front door just outside of the front doors, ready to seat us. The first time being mistaken for a girl was awkward for me. The waitress saw my hair that had grown past my shoulders, my protruding stomach, the ring and thought that Tate and I were together... and expecting.

The girl was dressed formally, with a tight fitting button up white shirt that was suffocating her big tits. They were just **SO. _BIG_.** I didn't think they were real, but they had to be, because she was so young. The shirt was tucked into a nice black skirt, leading to nice black heels on her feet. Tate and the female joked like old pals, from what I understood, Tate and Haley went to school together. She was three years his junior and she was a sophomore attending the local high school. She talked about her friends and her doodles and mentioned recent animes she had seen. I had shifted my weight because the boys were getting angry, lately it seems like I have been expanding but the boys have not been developing. I should have shifted a few days ago, but nothing had happened. The vampire Amanda told me that the twins have paused in developing because there is another, new, fetus inside. I wrote it off as her being stupid, but it seemed possible to me now. So this time, the third child is developing at a super fast rate. Over the next week, I should shift and have the three if all goes well. Haley saw me clutch onto my stomach and grasp Tates left arm for support as an attack started on my organs. I had to pee really bad, and my 'pee-dance' was funny for both of them. Tate practically carried me to the women's toilets, which struck me a odd, but I recalled everyone thinking that I was his girl friend.

After the accident was avoided, Haley sat us down. Her name tag said Hokanson, which confused me, when asked, she mentioned that it is her last name. She gave us many compliments to our future and I didn't say anything because I would probably be rude if I did. Tate just nodded and smiled, until she left. "When we are in public, keep the people thinking you are carrying my kids, if they ask where you have been the whole time, just say you were in spain for family problems." well that was an awkward request, but whatever, not here to make enemies so I will comply. "I'm going to go call the guys, some of them wanted to meet you." He excused himself and Haley returned asking me what I wanted. I settled with a huge hamburger, and she brought his 'usual' some fancy import beer. Tate returned with a kiss right on my lips, he was met with a gasp and shove. The bastard deserved it, what was he thinking doing that to me? I am no damsel, and he will **NOT** picture me needing him in that way, ever. I instantly remembered that I attract other outside shifters in sexual ways, but that gave him no excuse. Haley set my plate down after witnessing him fall, rushing to his aid. "It's okay, I just tripped over my own feet, i'm awkward that way... Right baby?" Now the prick was playing with me. I want nothing to do with him, so I nodded and turned to the food. Digging in, Tate took his seat and gulped his beer. I couldn't help but stare, his muscular frame encouraging me the whole time while his adams apple slowly bobbed, letting the liquid travel table we sat at was fairly large, Tate had moved to an odd seat to watch some stupid game on the TV leaving me to eat, practically alone. Well I sound like i'm marrying him.

Three bulky men filed in. They were shirtless and in swimming trunks, all muscular and all tattooed on the right shoulder. I missed having that type of body, now I wear huge T-shirts and pregnancy shorts designed to look like jeans. I can't even see my feet any more. I need to stop thinking before I start to cry and upset my children. The men all came and one after another introducing himself. Lance, Jon, and Albert all gathered around me to rub poke and squish the boys. They were all in awe that I was real... Whatever I guess. The guys looked uniform, muscular and lean, short dark hair, and varying eye colors seemed to be the norm in Texas. I was finished with the burger when I decided to speak up. "Well i'm done, and I can't decide if I want to get in the water or go to sleep. I just want to leave soon, please?" Tate seemed hesitant, but the others wanted to take me to the river, so I walked with them down a path to the water ignoring Tate and leaving him to pay some ridiculous amount for the food. The trail was rough, but I managed down with the guys help. They had an extra pair of shorts with them, and let me change behind some trees. After many failed attempts I called for help. Lance stepped to me and helped be change, snickering at my 'cuteness' apparently the look of bewilderment I had was funny to him. He slid my shorts and underpants off in one swoop and had me step into his extra shorts which he pulled up. I was able to see over his shoulder, to where Jon and Albert were rolling on the ground laughing. "Okay real funny guys! Fuck off!" They only laughed harder. Lance brought my shirt up over my stomach and tied it to expose the bruised and battered flesh it normally covered. He took my hand and led me to the shallow end of the river bank, sitting me down carefully in the water. The guys gathered around me and asked allot of questions, by the time they were done, they knew everything. Occasionally I would cup my hands and bring water to trickle down my protruding bump, the men I had as company were fascinated with it. I had to ask one of them to sit behind me because my arms were getting weak, and before I knew it, Jon was behind me. He sat behind me and I made it awkward by leaning back against his chest, I could feel his penis on my back... it must have been obvious, because they all started laughing. I stood quickly, obviously embarrassed but trying to hide it. "I'm extremely tired, can we leave? I don't feel safe around Tate, and he probably won't stop watching whatever game he is glued to."

"Well Jon and Lance have to wait for the boating group to come down the river, but I could take you to my place if you want." Albert volunteered willingly. After our farewells and me getting changed again, Albert brought me to his truck, helping me into the passenger side and driving us in the direction of the sunset. We had passed about three billion trees before we were in the equivalent of the reservation. I had started to doze off, so Albert picked me up, carrying me bridal style through an expensive house into a room where he laid me down and threw my shirt into the laundry before changing into some basketball shorts and laying with me on the bed to read me a story so I could sleep. He thought it was odd when I requested to sleep outside with his wolf, but obliged, carrying me outside and shifting. His wolf was pure white, exactly like mine. The monster curled around me in a delicate manned, mostly covering me, but exposing some of my body. I had explained to him that we looked identical in our wolf forms, and he licked my forehead in joy. His low hums sent me into a deep sleep, dreaming of out twin wolfs.


	9. Bad Dog!

I am in color guard at my highschool, and I start my training in about two days. I think that if I try hard enough then I can continue writing during my practice. My summer is coming to a close so my publishing will dwindle. My first few chapters were posted day after day and so on. Now it looks like things will slow. I have never planned my stories out, and each chapter is written in the heat of the moment. Basically, the story will slow but the story won't stop there, things will be tough for me.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

In my dream, the same thing was happening over and over. I would return, and Sam would be dead. Each time I watched Sam die, it got harder and harder. I was eventually woken from my slumber by Albert. He had carried me inside at some point and layed down with me in the biggest bed I have ever seen. The room was dim indicating that it was early morning. A long bay window ran the length of the wall acting like a headboard for the bed, facing a forest of pine trees. The bed took up over half of the room, so I had to guess that his wolf sometimes make use of the room. The Deep purple silk that lays below me is soft to the touch, and the leopard print expensive blanket that covered the two of us was warm. The blanket covered me mostly, but some of it covered the half naked man who had nudged me. I was laying on my left side with my feet closest to the door. Albert had slipped into some plaid night pants, and while I was asleep, he had changed me too. The thought was awkward, he saw me naked... Of course I was used to being naked before I imprinted, then things felt weird to let others see me in a scandalous manner. The feelings of his stare on me prompted me to slowly raise my head until our eyes met. Here I was, laying on his bed, in his arms, staring into his eyes. The problem is that the things I am doing are with the wrong 'him'.

"Zeke is here. He wants to meet you." Getting up on my own has proven to be a challenge. Pushing up off of the bed was futile. I must be close to having the kids. My stomach was huge. There is definitely more than two in there, thanks Bentley... His children made themselves a spot next to Sam's. I think it was due to the alpha lined in all of them, but the new children were catching up to their older brothers. Sam's children must have helped Bentley's grow. Now that I think of it, that is the most logical situation. The beings in my body caused me to wince when pushing off, Albert seemed not to notice. That is until I accidentally squeezed him into a hug, ending up pushing him over and straddling his hips. A huge blush came over his face, which I didn't understand until I went to stand. DAMN IT'S BIG. He seemed to think that I was making an advance on him, and sat up, mashing his lips to mine. Well, Sam didn't have to know about **EVERYTHING**, right?

For a while, I just let the bigger man do his own thing until I started moving my lips in time with his. His hands stayed steady on the sides of my body, pulling me as close as possible with the boys getting in the way. My arms gently laid on his huge pectorals. My hips began to slide on his clothed erection. The look on Albert's face when I broke our contact told me that he wanted more. Quickly, I hopped up and ran to the bathroom attached to the large room. The toilet brought peace when it came into view, that was my target. I had to empty my stomach of whatever is making the boys angry. Bits of meat came up. The last meal I had was not good enough for them. The lanky, muscular man sauntered in behind me, sitting cross legged under my elevated frame. When the toilet had flushed, I brought my head onto my arms that rested on the seat, leaving my bottom to land in his lap. The situation was no longer lust familiar feeling hands came around my children, giving light touches and tiny rubs. "Do I have to downstairs? Can you just call Zeke up here? I don't know if I can make the trip down the stairs." I had to think of how I got UP the stairs, oh right, he carried me. The look in his eyes when I turned around was one of terror. Looks like the pack plays bitch to Zeke, I will do no such thing. "Or you could help me down the stairs." I felt like that was all I was going to get, so I went with it.

Lifting me up, Albert silently and slowly led me down the hallway, I hope he could tell I was having trouble. We passed a window on the right, giving me a view of the empty driveway. It was huge and surrounded by pine trees. The surface itself was made out of natural looking gravel, I wonder how that felt on the paws of the local wolfs. The stairs were fast approaching on the left hand side, leading down to an open foyer and a small seating area with couches. This house was so expensive looking and well furnished, I wondered if my house could even compare to it. Albert took my left arm and slung it over his broad shoulders as we began the descent. The trip was not even that hard. I am just a baby. Once at the bottom of the stairs, I could look around. The stairs were open to both sides, and the kitchen was directly to the left, again well furnished with nice appliances, granite counter tops and a glass dining table in the corner. And to the right was the sitting area. The only two couches were facing each other with a coffee table in the middle of them. On the left side of the room was a huge T.V. and on the right was a marvelous fireplace. There were more rooms on the other side of the sitting room, I just didn't know how many or what they were for. The biggest human I have ever seen was sitting at the couch facing the entrance so he could watch me walk in. Even when he was sitting, he was intimidating. I paused, making Albert walk in front of me to take a seat in the corner of the room, leaving me to sit on the open couch and deal with Zeke. His arms alone looked like he could life a whole car by himself. They were attached to a wide torso that was uncovered, he must have shifted when he got here. His washboard abs were huge. My eyes traveled down, down to his naked 'private' area. These wolves were no strangers to being modest about their assets. It had to be about 17 inches. Damn i feel bad for whoever he decides to mate with. His legs were muscle packed and long, leading to his calves, which were toned and surprisingly hairless. Timidly sitting down, his attention was drawn to me, showing that he was a grower and a shower. It got bigger and bigger until I couldn't take it any more. "Are you going to put some cloths on or am I just supposed to stare the whole time?"

"Well I guess you are not as easily tempted as my whole pack is with jumping bones on your visit." It sounded like a joke, But I was insisting he put something over it. I guess everything really is bigger in Texas. The man finally put a cloth over it, earning a frown from my disgusted face. He finally reached behind the couch and put some cargo shorts on his three legs. Now the meeting could commence. "The pack is waiting outside. I think you will find that we have the biggest pack in the history of shifting, it's true. There are many nomadic vampires in this region, causing us to shift. We have about 23 members. Most of them are extremely young and useless to be honest, but each one of them have imprinted. Excluding myself, Albert here, and Tate, the little fucker that picked you up." within moments, the room was full of sexy guys. They all looked different, some were tall and some short. They group had a good looking body, and all loved to be naked, which was awkward. At least they all smell good, but if I get aroused then I will also get angry with all of them. Zeke saw the look on my face, pure embarrassment. My arousal was the first thing the pack picked up on, and was met with whistles and winks. Oh god no. "As you can see, we have no secrets. But you do, and that is why you are here. If you want the help of the pack then you will explain why we should bend over backwards for you." It seemed like a rant, but I am not about to fight with the giant in front of me.

"Does this mean I have to get naked too?" even though it was meant as a joke, his smile nod was basically like him saying 'it would certainly save time' Its whatever really. I stood and stripped down slowly, taking in the new scents of the excited boys in the room. They were all on the edge of the room, but close enough to give off their mating scent. My shirt came over my head, revealing my bump and flas, smooth chest. Next were my night pants. They hit the floor when i pulled the string keeping them up. I was completely on display. The guys all staring made me feel exposed, but I know that my butt is nice and round, and my other parts are above normal measurements, but hidden. I sat slowly, and began my story. When I had explained what had happened and why I was here, the question came up that I was hoping to avoid. I was asked why the whole pack wanted to bone me. "I am what is called a pearl, meaning that I attract others. It was not a problem back home because the pack was always around me, and grew used to the gift and in time began to ignore it. Now I get to drive you crazy with my gift." The whispers then went to the scars on my neck. "Sam took my virginity, and then Bentley popped my cherry. Sam didn't pop it because he was gentle, Bentley raped me. That is the reason behind the marks. and as you know, that is also the reason I am here." I told them that I think I have four children on the way. The pack and I guessed that because Sam and Bentley were twins, that it ran in their family.

With the meeting almost at a close, I requested for everyone to go outside and shift so I could know which wolves not to fear. I also wanted to see if the wolves would accept me, but I didn't say that. The human might be okay, but the animal can sometimes have a very different opinion to situations. Tate, Lance, Jon, and Albert escorted me outside, going on their way to their daily activities. Albert promised to return to me after the whole process was done, he just wanted to go get me things to make my stay more comfortable. One by one, the whole pack shifted, the last being Zeke. The wolves were normal sized, excluding Zeke. Zeke was a freakin tank! He was huge, and scary. The males formed a line, no doubt talking within their minds about the process. Each one smelled my belly, bowed, and licked the skin in a seal of their acceptance. most of the group were cool with it. one or two of them were reluctant to come up, and one of the sandy colored ones growled, snapping at me. He was tackled and shifted back. He only apologized, saying that he was okay with the situation, but his alter ego was threatened. I just told him not to shift around me, seeing as I have no way to protect myself. A few more of the wild looking animals went, leaving Zeke. His massive form walked up so me in a trot. He was at least 2 times my height. The wolf placed his head to the ground, looking defeated. His head raised slowly, meeting my eyes. His brown orbs grew larger as he whined. His large pink tongue slid out of the thin black lips he had and went from the bottom of my belly to the top and all over. Making sure to get every inch I guess. When he was done showing off to his pack, I looked him straight in the eyes, asking him to stay put. I went inside and rummaged through the kitchen until I found the desired object. I went back outside with a rolled up newspaper behind my back. The object collided with his nose so fast, it left him speechless. _**"BAD DOG! YOU KNOW BETTER!**__** THAT WAS NOT OKAY!"**_ His head bowed, showing his sorrow. When I think I made my point, I thank the pack, and turn to step inside. The Alpha was a weird guy, but when he licked my butt cheeks, I was embarr**_ASS_**ed. I ran inside, angry and turned on. Mostly angry because I was turned on. The bathroom was the only room with no windows. So I found my hiding spot until Albert returned.

* * *

So there is the pack. Do you like their _COCKieness_? ;);) and what do you think about Jacobs _ASS_ets. More charecters to come, this time, including females.


	10. The big week

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I have been keeping busy in Jacob's absence. I know he will be back, because I love him, and he loves me. Things always work out between us. I can only hope he will forgive Bentley, we can't make the poor guy leave. I hate him for what he did, but he is my younger brother after all. Family, the people you have to love, no matter what. I said Bentley could stay, and that Jacob would understand, but now I just hope that I did not shove my foot in my mouth. I had almost finished a nursery, in the room beside the masters suite. The boys' room was coming along well.

The walls were completely light blue with stickers of sail boats and toy trucks. The typical 'new baby boy(s)' room. In the main part of the room was a huge square rug that looked like a city. The roads lead to different buildings and so on. The carpet was covered with play stations for toddlers and newborns, I wanted to give the boys allot to choose from, so there were 6 of the activity mats for them to choose from. In the very corner was a nice cushioned recliner just for Jacob to rest in with the boys. The recliner and baby toys are the only things I got from a store, the rest of the items were crafted by me and my brother. The whole pack was waiting for Jacob to return, except Paul. He must be in contact with Jacob, and I know he cares about my husband to be, so he would warn me if Jacob were to truly run off for good. The crib I made with Bentley was big and complicated. The nursery had a wide hallway leading to a window that was off of the main room itself. The window constantly let in a fresh breeze and lots of sunshine. With the wide hallway, the crib fit perfectly. The two baby beds faced each other, being about 5 feet apart. Each child pin was big enough for multiple children at a time in case one was dirty. The head of the crib was stopped by a rectangular block of wood, taking up the sides of the room where the crib ended. The columns of wood went right by the side of the window, creating a sitting area with baby blankets and big comfortable pillows.

As it turns out, Leah is a lesbian. That's great, she didn't imprint, but she still found a girlfriend. Jessica Stanley had attracted her attention, and they were to be married in about three days. The wedding was rushed in my opinion, but they are old enough to make up their own minds. Leah is 20 and Jessica is 21. They met in school years ago when Leah decided that she didn't want to study on the reservation. The girls were close and Jessica spent most of her time at LaPush now. She has already been told about our side, and quickly pieced together that the Cullen's were vampires.

The last thing I had to surprise Jacob were a pair of cats. One white, and one black. The white one was mine, and the black one was awaiting his masters return. The cats were not nearly as bad as I anticipated. They don't shed at all, go outside to go to the restroom, and stay on the floor for the most part. Sometimes I will find them on the couch, curled together asleep, but I just leave them. I hope that when Jacob returns, he will enjoy the cats. The cats have seen us in our wolf forms, and are not scared. It was about 2 in the morning now, and all I can do is lay with the cats on my chest, hoping Jacob will return soon.

Its hard to think that I have not masturbated or had any sex since Jacob left. The feeling has me ready to burst at almost any moment. I hope he returns soon, because I feel wrong pleasuring myself when I can't pleasure him as well.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

**Monday**

The alarm had gone off for the third time this morning. The clock had red numbers reading 9:45, begging me to get a guest was extremely beneficial. I hardly had to do anything for myself. There was always at least one of the young wolves there, most of the time they had a girl with them that would cook something mouth watering for me, or they would let me put my head in their lap and run their fingers through my hair. The sad thing is that they were just substitutes for Sam. I was beginning to really miss my man. Today some guy named Eric Yorkie was with me, and his girlfriend Savannah. All I could do was watch T.V. and mope around with a fake smile on my face. The males in the pack all enjoyed touching my belly. It didn't really look any different from a normal belly I guess. It was just big, no stretch marks or anything. Sometimes, the babies would give them signs of life. The days would be torture if this kept up, not having my children that is. But the time would soon come, I can feel it.

**Tuesday**

Today will be tiring. I just want to eat, and eat, and eat. But Jon and Lance have plans to take me to the play that is about to begin in a few hours. Some Broadway production of a tiny child's play called 'Skippy John Jones'. I did not complain because it was something to do. Jon dressed me up in some comfortable attire that looked somewhat formal, while Lance picked out some semi-formal things for himself and Jon. I just sat there and watched the two men undress. Lance quickly slipped on a black and grey striped shirt, skinny jeans, and finished with a fancy Letterman. The sleeves were white leather, which he explained to be for his local R.O.T.C. unit. He ended up not joining the army after he shifted. Lance had to make it awkward. He was staring at Jon and busted out laughing, "Hey, dude. I saw _**IT**_ wiggle." he finished in a quiet giggle and an pointed finger. Jon replied by slowly and seductively pulled his pin-stripped pants from his ankles. While he was completely bent over, I did my loudest wolf whistle, seconds later Lance smacked him on his plump ass, causing it to quite literally giggle like jello. After all of the joking was done, Jon ended up with a sore butt cheek, a 'kiss to make it better' from me. I was not too sure that they were playing anymore about being gay.

**Wednesday**

The guys took me to the local bar in the late afternoon, Cindy's. The place was a bar and pool hall, full of red necks that don't know anything. They sounded as dumb as they looked. The huge u shaped bar provided me with a constant person to talk to, bartenders were commonly nice to me. The boys went to play pool, leaving me on my own at the bar. The bar was tall enough for my stomach to diss-appear under, leaving me looking like a skinny innocent girl (with long hair) at a bar alone. Some sports game was on in the back ground while bar tender made me some exotic drink called an 'after glow'. The team I didn't like scored. I didn't know who the teams was, I just judged on their uniform. One team was wearing a lemon-chiffon and mauve swathed uniform. That team had some hot dudes on it. My pleasant day dreaming about the guy in the 22 uniform was interpreted. Some drunk bastard stumbled to me, spewing odd vulgarities and derogatory slurs, most of the words consisting of the phrase 'yer momma!' He was obviously not talking to me, but he was clearly offending most of the people near me. The guy had to sit right next to me. He looked longingly at me before reaching over, tucking my hair behind my ear and whispering something that would make even the sluttiest woman cringe. Something about the bartenders face told me that she knew who the man was, and could do almost nothing about the nuance. I returned the look with an added danger in my eyes. Turning to the man, my hand cut the air, surprisingly being caught by the wrist before hitting the scum in the face. Shit got real (GURL), and I felt threatened, so I warned the man "My fiance is over there plating pool, don't make me call him. Just leave me be." Slowly, the disgusting man moved my hand to his erection. My drink was knocked off of the bar, shattering the no doubt cheep glass the cup was made of.

The guys looked up at me from their game, and I quickly called "Lance! Get this pervert off of me!" I was surprised by his speed, with in about 3 seconds he was there with me. The beer he had in hand was busted over the counter in a threatening manner like a stupid movie scene. Lance lifted the man onto the bar, sliding him by his collar to the end and taking one of the near by fountain hoses and squirting some mixture of liquids on the mans face. Pleased with his work on the unconscious man, he returned to me with a big smile on his face, hugging me tightly. I buried my face in his arm, making people believe we were fiances by looking into my ring and lightly thanking the lord that it was still intact. We soon left, returning to the house. I wanted to sleep with Lance tonight, not sexually though.

**Thursday**

Tate had planned to take me to the park today. People here must only see what they want to, because everyone told us about how happy they were for us or some stupid insincere remark. Everyone saw the ring, the belly, the long hair, and the man I was with... They made judgements from something they knew nothing about. Tate probably intended well, but the crowds were starting to make me antsy. I was about to pull out my junk at the park to the next person that said I am a cute 'prize' when Tate took me down a secluded path to the water. I splashed down, letting the shivers run through my body until I enjoyed the pace of the water on my bump. Tate laid two beach towels out for us to lay on when we were ready to get out of the water.

I loved the water, sometimes I think I just miss all of the rain that was usual in Forks. It was so dry in Texas. My body did not adjust to the weather difference in the states. So water was almost necessary for me to be in. The air here in Texas is so hot and dry, the transition would take a long time to happen, and I don't have that time. With each day passing, I know that I can go into my birthing process. I am sure now that I have four. I need to call Sam. The water running over my full tummy was starting to feel extremely warm. The boys must have had enough. Tate is only a few feet away, and offers to help me out. The first thing I notice is that my belly button is poking out. That's not good. "We need to get ready to get me home, i'm going to birth soon." Tate nodded, and walked a few feet away, getting on his phone to talk to Zeke. When he was far enough away for my comfort, I began to dig through my bag, Snacks? No. Change of cloths? No. Sunscreen? No. Phone! YES! The phone had all of my contacts in it, and it was about time to call my first speed dial. The phone rang and rang and rang, with no answer. The machine picked up with my old voice saying 'It's the Black-Uley house! Please leave a message and one of us will call you back.' The fool has not changed it after I asked him for months. Well the beep sounded, and it was my time to talk. "I'm coming home. Find a place for me to have the children. Oh, and sam, There is more than 2." The phone was hung up as soon as I was done. It was time to leave.


	11. My 'PEACEFUL' return

Jacob's P.O.V.

The guys had made me nothing but comfortable in Texas, showing compassion and understanding for the short week I was there. Originally I had planned on staying longer, but my inner wolf would not accept me staying a second longer. I guess that lack of love can cause a guy to do some crazy things that are often out of control. Now that I am thinking about it, life will go on. I will forgive Bentley, but I will never forget what he has done to me. All in all, I think the boys will be fine, but it worries me that there is four of them and two of them have only existed for about a week. The only reason I am not scared of losing them is 'magic' or whatever my crazy people call the tribal history. I have really lost my patients with all of the supernatural lifestyles that were given to me.

My second pack wanted me to be totally comfortable on my way back, and had surprised me with a motor home, just to get me home. The thing was a monster! However, I didn't really see the front part when I got in because I was asleep when Albert carried my big body to the room in the back. As my eyes opened from my fake slumber, all I could make out was a window, showing the trees pass bye, with the occasional flash of a headlight indicating the passing cars.I immediately became aware of the heat on my back, and it had noticed that I had shifted. Lance's arm came around me with a silky soft blanket in hand. The warmth was just so inviting, until it began to burn. This sensation was what I have been waiting for? For nine months, I was waiting for this. I could feel each and every individual cell in my body flip, jump, and heat up until the room got too small for the contents. My wolf body had torn a hole in the side of the no doubt expensive vehicle I was in. What had left was me, and my boys, I knew I was a wolf but I had no clue what was inside of me at the time.

I landed on the ground doing about 70, and picked up the pace until I was going somewhere near 100 miles an hour! I have never ran this fast before. The smell was familiar, I had patrolled here slightly before I left for Texas. The boys must have been worried, because we were near the top of Idaho, meaning that they had been speeding at least 80% of the time. When my speed picked up slightly, I could make out the wolves flanking me, escorting me home. Their thoughts all came at once, like a busted dam. There was a slight murmur in the back of my head that I couldn't help but be comforted by, accompanied by the males that were running behind me. Lance, Albert, and Zeke. The guys were talking, mainly about what to do with me, hoping that I was just going home like expected. The conversation had dwindled to a slow and steady idle before I asked what the babbling was. Everyone was caught off guard, and the little sounds stopped for a second before giggling, the sound reminded me of pixies. Lance was the first to answer my mental note.

'Thats your kids Jake.' I felt alive, like really alive, for the first time.

Digging my paws into the soft dirt, I simply stopped in my felt weird, really tight. My body was telling me that it was ready, IT was coming. I had passed the sign saying 'WELCOME TO WASHINGTON STATE' and found a relatively big cave off of a stream with a tiny meadow near the entrance. This was where it would happen. The guys just understood that it was here, there was no stopping the inevitable. Two giant wolves took the chance to lay in the medow, out of sight of the caves mouth. Somehow the instinct came right away, they knew that I should only do this with Sam, and if he were not available, then the next strongest would have to substitute. My white frame looked up to the moon, and howled, alerting Sam that the new ones were on the way.

I could feel my body pushing and contracting, trying to remove the first of my children. In the red tinted sight, Zeke was off in the distance, biting plants to give to me. I didn't know what the leaves were, but I consumed them and felt ten times better. The tightness and pain were still terrible, but I felt okay. Zeke went for more of the mystery plant, leaving me to push and whatnot on my own. I could feel a head out of my body, and it was definitely not body was oddly contorting and twisting, I didnt even know that I could turn in such directions. Suddenly, the pressure was off, the pain disappeared. Worried, I whipped around, seeing my first born laying on a small patch of the plants that Zeke picked. There were three more piles, for three more babies. That whole process was just one?! Well, okay then. On a closer examination of my new boy, I started scratching at the cord that joined trotted over with even more of this plant that I still could not identify, and noticed the trouble I was having. His 'Daddy' instincts came into play immediately, and he bit the cord, severing me from my first born. The pup lied there, wining and yelping until Zeke began to clean the tiny creature. Licking the baby all over, cleaning him off from the coating he had come out with. Before I could continue to watch, the next pup was on the way.

First the head, then the front legs, and so on, until the body plopped onto the little bedding provided. The cave had gotten darker, presenting a solid black wolf at the opening. Sam was here. Now Zeke could do... something else. Sam walked over with a slight bow to me, showing that everything was going to be okay in the morning. He severed the cord, and cleaned the second. During the time it took for me to push out number three, Sam got caught up as to my week, and filled in on what was going on at the moment. The third pup hit the floor, and Sam repeated the process, biting the cord, and cleaning the body. There was still one more to birth. The sun was beginning to rise, so the sky was getting brighter. The process was repeated once more, leaving four new puppies with 'mom' ,'dad' and Zeke, who was obviously emotionally connected with the pup he had cleaned. The surplus of plants provided me food, and water was but a step away.

With the long process out of the way, my body began to shrink, leaving me naked on the cave floor, with a sore rump. When I changed, the boys didn't. My eyes communicated my command, I wanted my children. Carefully, the huge alphas nudged the tiny puppies in my direction. The boys were still in their animal forms, which worried me, but not long before I passed out, cuddled in with my boys.

* * *

I am extremely sorry for not posting in like 60zillion years guys! I was busy with school and the other stuff I had to get done. But there IT is, the four boys. I hope you enjoy their intro, sorry it was so short though. Review with tips, requests, ect. Expect updates soon! I haven't given up yet!


End file.
